Il est mignon
by Rainz
Summary: Décidément, Ritsukachan est vraiment trop mignon.


**Titre : **Il est mignon.  
**Auteur : **Rainz - Ichel  
**Univers : **Loveless  
**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je me permets de les récupérer pour des one shots  
**Genre : **Romance  
**Rating : **PG-13 – Homosexualité  
**Note de l'auteur : **Drabble demandé sur le thème de la neige, qu'on ne voit pas très bien d'ailleurs.

* * *

Une étrange routine s'était installée. Sôbi allait tout les jours, sauf le dimanche, devant le collège où était Ritsuka. Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils s'aimaient vraiment tout les deux. Pour la première fois, j'accompagnais Sôbi :

« Kio, tu n'es pas obligé de rester…

-Sô-chan ! Je veux voir Ritsuka. Et Yoji et Natsumi veulent des nouv…

-Sôbi ! On ne fume pas devant une école, je te l'ai déjà dis ! »

Un petit chaton furieux débaroula entre nous deux et leva la main pour la claquer sur la cigarette de Sô-chan. C'était Ritsuka. Sôbi esquissa un sourire doux :

« Excuse-moi, Ritsuka. »

Il se pencha lentement, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds dégringoler de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du petit chat. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne vit que pour ces moments, que pour Ritsuka.

« Sôbi !! Pas là !

- Ritsuka-kuuun ! Regarde, il neige ! »

Une adolescente à forte poitrine indiqua le ciel et tous les regards montèrent là haut. Il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et les flocons grandissaient au fur et à mesure du temps. La température chuta d'un coup.

« Sô-chan, il fait froid. Je rentre. Yuiko-chan, je te ramène ? Et fait gaffe à pas faire prendre la crève à Ritsuka, Sô-chan.

- Oui, je veux bien Kio-san ! »

_Que… Kio nous laissait seul ?! Pas rassurant du tout, surtout que Sôbi avait l'air plus… pervers que d'habitude ! Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il me passa un bras autour de la taille. Comme prévu, je le repoussai avec une once d'agressivité._

_« Pas devant l'école !! T'es un homme en plus !_

_- Oh ? Ca te dérange maintenant ?_

_- Là n'est pas la question !_

_- Je t'aime Ritsuka. »_

_Merde… ! Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée qui 'n'était pas due au froid, et mes oreilles se levèrent un peu. Toujours à cause de lui.Ca me fait mal, cette foule de faux sentiments. Je baissai mes oreilles._

_« On va où ? 'Fait froid et y'a de la neige par terre… »_

_Il me prend la main, sans que je ne songe à la retirer. Puis il commencer à marcher, m'obligeant à le suivre._

_…_

_« Wah ! C'est magnifique !_

_- Encore plus avec toi, Ritsuka. »_

_Il n'y a personne, qui serait assez fou pour sortir ? Alors, je le laisse m'enlacer. Même plus, je me blottis contre son torse, et lève la tête au niveau de son cou. Effleure son bandage du bout des doigts. Ces moments sont magiques_

_« Dis… Sôbi… est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?... »_

_J'ai honte d'avoir demandé ça. Mais il sourit avec douceur :_

_« Tu es tellement mignon comme ça Ritsuka… Oui, je t'aime vraiment._

_-Mais… Tu mens toujours !_

_- Je ne vis rien que pour toi. Demande à Kio si tu y tiens. Avec Seimei, j'étais un zombie, un automate. _

_- Mmh… Tu aimais Seimei ? Et Kio ? Et pourquoi il t'appelle Sô-chan ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Seimei, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ni de Kio, c'était seulement du désir. S'il m'appelle ainsi, c'est que l'on se connait depuis longtemps, et qu'il… m'a fais perdre mes oreilles._

_- Mmh… »_

_Stupidement, ça me fait mal. Je savais qu'il avait fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, et je me doutais que c'était Kio. Mais, même… Et comment croire qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Soudainement, il me fait tomber sur la neige moelleuse, lui à califourchon sur mes hanches. Mes joues s'embrasent violement :_

_« Sôbi !! Si quelqu'un arrive… ! _

_- Je veux te prouver que je t'aime._

_-Sôbi…. »_

_Je m'accroche à ses épaules, je sais de quoi il parle. Et j'ai peur. Pas vraiment de le faire, mais peur qu'il m'abandonne. Mes muscles du dos se contractent sous le froid. Puis les mains et le corps brûlant de Sôbi m réchauffent quand il vient m'embrasser._

_« Sôbi… Maman va hurler…_

_- On t'achètera de fausses oreilles. _

_- Si je suis mauvais, tu vas me laisser tomber ? »_

_Involontairement, je me suis agrippé à lui, les yeux emplis de larmes. Pour me rassurer, il caresse doucement ma joue, puis pose une main sur mon torse._

_« Tu es tellement adorable… Je ne t'abandonnerais pas… Je t'aime… »_


End file.
